The Black or Blue Eyes
by Hotchnertiss
Summary: Graham die, Emma lost him, ¿Will she lost herself too?
1. The Black or Blue Eyes

The hot chocolate had the quality to help Emma to sleep, and even more if you added a little cinnamon, it was like he liked. Mary Margaret knew that, and so, every night, since the death of Graham, left a cup on the nightstand next to her bed, not knowing if she knew the reason for her action, but always thanked him.  
That night was scheduled to leave, so she left a list maker so he could serve at home, but she forgot to put the bowl with the cinnamon, and barely remembered it when She was in the car, but assumed that she lived so long with her, Emma no would have trouble finding it.  
Unfortunately, or maybe not, I was wrong.

Emma appreciated the care of Mary Margaret, who did nothing but show concern for her since the day Graham died, well thought, was the only person who had not bothered with questions about how he felt, was just there , close, attentive, and she was deeply grateful, because talking about their feelings was not something I was accustomed, she was better hide her emotions very deeply, until they were so covered that could hardly hurt more.

Shortly after seeing her leave the home, decided to go for some of that chocolate and then would get into bed with a magazine, But as much as she looking for, she couldn't find cinnamon.. That was one of the many things she and Mary Margaret did not have in common, while Emma found it much easier to find what I needed it to be always within your ordered chaos, the second, for some reason, had to leave each everything in its place, and these were the strangest. Below the cupboard, in the hatch of the counter right in the top shelves to which she could not even guess how came in short, everywhere except where it would ever find.

After cursing under her breath a few times, she reached into a cabinet attached to the wall which had never delved, with a row of tiny drawers that gave off a deep smell still closed. He opened the first two without finding anything special, but when she opened the third, felt so dizzy she should take a step back, it was as if a thousand different flavors unexpectedly beat her, entering through your nose and filling your brain. When he recovered, he took a deep breath, and began to search among envelopes resting there, just coming one after another to the nose and returning them to their place.  
If it were not for Henry as Storybrook nobody could leave, and Mary Margaret was not the adventurous type, I would have thought that brought all this about her last trip to India, I had never seen so many spices together.

She had almost given up altogether when one of them caught her eye, was a white and black and the smell reminded the aroma of cinnamon, but much more powerful, it might be some Asian variety. She figured that nothing would happen if she took a bit, it might not be very nice, but it couldn't be poisonous or something.  
So I took it, closed the drawer and put a pinch to her chocolate, which by now was almost warm, so quickly into bed, taking her magazine.  
For when halfway through the bowl, he felt that sleep overcame her, and lay with her head on the pillow after ahuecarla a little hand.  
He could not remember the last time her eyes closed so soon.

When she woke she felt like she had slept for days, she never had that feeling of complete rest, plus She did not remember that her bed was so soft. She wanted to stay with her eyes closed for a while longer, but felt as light streamed from her eyelids and after growling a bit, opened her eyes.  
And immediately closed them again, a minute later he opened once again.  
"What the hell?!"  
"When does the little house of Mary Margaret had become a gigantic forest?"

She must be dreaming, that was, of course, but even though she had pinched, nothing changed. After hitting her head three times against the tree that was leaning, decided to leave because no matter what was happening, a contusion would not help.  
He got up and looked from side to side, trying to stay calm; must have a reasonable explanation for that.  
Maybe Regina had kidnapped her when she was sleeping, she administered her some kind of sedative, and then left her outside of Storybrook, there were many forests and stuff.

A couple of minutes later dismissed the theory because it was too convoluted even for Regina, and after all, if someone had taken from the Mary Margaret house someone would have noticed.  
No, it must be something else, a kind of super tough dream could not wake up with a few hits, did not remember having had one before, but there's a first time for everything. Only she was doing all he could in such a case, let the dream to run its course until the moment of awakening.  
She brushed the leaves of the jacket and put her hands on her hips with a more positive attitude.  
"Of course, it'll pass, dreams are not eternal."  
"Tell that to the poor girl in the tower."

Emma turned to find the source of that voice cranky and raised eyebrows at the foliage appear to a man she barely lower than with what he immediately recognized as a bad attitude.  
-"What?"  
"The girl. In the tower. Forever-sleeping" the man almost spelled the words, as if he thought that she was a fool.  
"And you are ...?"  
-None of your business.  
Okay, She knew accepting a "Fuck you" when She hear it, even slightly attenuated by kindest words. But still, this guy it was very familiar, he had seen elsewhere, but could not remember where or when. It was strange, always had a good memory for faces.

"Look, I don't know anything of any girl in a tower, sorry."  
"You must be an outsider."  
"Oh, I always, believe me."  
" And where are you from?"  
"From here,from there" She recover confidence to see that he was not as fierce as it seemed. And for someone who is not willing to even say his name, you many questions.  
The man let out something like a grunt, threw a bag over his shoulder that had not previously seen, could have sworn he saw a small shovel sticking out of it.

"What is that?"-Came forward before I could answer. "Let me guess, none of my business."  
"Exactly."  
She saw him turn back toward the road and ran after him, which was not at all difficult, his steps were much longer.  
"Hey, can you tell me where I am?" Thought that dream or not, it was always good to know where one is standing.  
He thought that he would long unanswered, but perhaps took pity, because sighed and changed the shoulder bag.  
"You are in the Kingdom."  
Yes, the Kingdom, of course, that left everything very clear.  
"You think you could be a little more specific? What Kingdom?"

"This Kingdom."  
" What lies beyond the mountains?"-Pointed peaks in the distance.  
"Another Kingdom."  
"Logical"Emma sighed, not wanting to ask what lay beyond, insurance would reply that another Kingdom. "Well, thank you."  
The grumpy man, as she had decided to call him, gave her a look of annoyance.  
"You do not know where you are and wear the weirdest outfit I've ever seen"- Said him looking at her outfit, do you think staying in the road?"  
"For now, I think, yes, until you wake up."  
"So it's true? Think you're dreaming?"  
"I am quite sure of that."  
She Saw him scratch his head, he began to lose his hair, and hit a couple of times the floor with their boots.

"Look, girl, these are difficult times, you don't want the Queen's men find you and take you to the Castle" She assure you would have sworn he saw a hint of fear in his eyes.  
" I would make a place to you, but ... we are somewhat cornered these days, but if you walk in front by a mile, and make sure the foliage so you do not see from a carriage, and then right tours, come to a decent inn, is the best I can do for you."  
Emma blinked, surprised by this gesture of kindness, the man seemed really worried about her, even in a dream was a nice feeling.  
"Well, thank you, I'll take your advice, I could use a beer.  
"A what ...? Anyway, just remember to stay out of the way."  
"All right."

"Okay, well, be careful" - And after saying this, hurried on to the left edge of the road and disappeared into the trees.  
Emma shrugged, go it was a curious experience for a dream, but would do what was recommended grumpy man. Until she woke up, She hadn't better plans.  
She made sure to went into the forest enough to not be spotted from the road, but be careful not to lose sight.  
Just had to be missing a few yards to get up he thought he saw the smoke given off by a fire in the distance, when the sound of leaves being footsteps caught her attention. He thought hasten the passage and if possible run to the inn, but preferred spin just a little to see what it was, maybe the man had followed her.  
What she saw took her breath away.

There, among the foliage, he saw a head with huge fangs pointed ears that otherwise would have been run, but could not, for trouble replaced fear.  
His eyes.  
The animal had strange eyes, a not very definite color, maybe black or blue, but the other was a shade of red that had seen only once in her life.  
-Graham.


	2. Hot Chocolate with cinnamon

She not realized what time she whispered his name, let alone who had started to run toward the wolf, who instead of going to meet him to attack, he walked away from it, with a raised tail and trot safe but not fast enough to make him out of her sight.  
She ran several meters, until her breathing felt increasingly agitated, and was about to call the animal to stop when it did blow, and once there just looked over his shoulder to an expression that seemed almost friendly, and disappeared into the trees again.  
She was willing to follow him, but the other sound warned and clenched his fists at the sides, this dream was too, felt that someone was playing with her.  
A fawn emerged from some branches and ran to her, to her side would sigh with relief when an arrow out of nowhere stuck on the grass, right where the animal had to tread.  
" You! You're allowed to roam in the forests of Her Majesty?"  
If Emma were the people who faint, would have done that there, but She was not, and anyway, What sense would faint in a dream?

The man approached her with a crossbow in his arm and looked at her frowning as a stranger, an outsider, and she managed to say nothing.

"Why do not you answer? You chased my prey!"  
Emma felt the blood that should be frozen for a moment began to run again for his body, and miraculously, her voice was back, and God, thank you! She has never needed much.  
"Graham?"  
He looked at her like he did not know what she meant it., still annoyed at the interruption and to lend an ear to what must have seemed a strange woman he had ever seen in his life.  
"Graham ..."  
"You confused me with someone else" - He deigned to see her at last, accommodating the crossbow to his back. "If you do not have permission to walk through these woods, I advise you to leave or I will call the soldiers." Emma shook her head, confused, what the hell was going on there? Woods? Her Majesty? Soldiers?  
At what point his dream had become a nightmare? She inhaled, many times before daring to say more.  
" Don't you remember me?"- She hated her voice so weak, almost like a shriek.  
He earned another look annoyed, and felt like the air once again escaped from his lungs as he walked to his side, looking down at her, then bending down to pick up his arrow. Shouldn't, it was not real, and yet, even in the midst of that dream, she knew she had no choice. She raised a hand and placed it on his cheek, almost expecting him to turn away, but he didn't , just stood watching as if she had lost his mind.  
"God, Graham, I've missed you so much as blink-observed, and no trace of anger, confusion could only see his eyes. "I'm Emma, ?can not you remember me? Emma."  
" Emma?"  
"Yes."  
Her name never sounded better or more real than at that time.

"Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name." Emma felt as if someone had hit hard in the stomach, a sour taste in his mouth.

"But I know you"-if it was her dream, she could control him, could do remember.  
"Look at me! I am Emma and you are Graham, and I've missed you so much, please remember me,  
please."  
He, still staring at her, took also his cheek with one hand, passing smoothly from side to side, barely touching her eyelashes with your fingers. He thought he had left and his attitude that looked suspicious and very curious.  
"Why are you crying? Who are you?"- He whispered.  
"Emma" She would repeat it as often as necessary.  
"I'm dreaming, and it's weird because I almost never do, but here I am. I went to bed last night, Mary Margaret left some chocolate for me, and then I've seen here, and there was a grumpy little man I spoke to an inn, and I've seen your wolf, and I followed because it I knew, I knew he would take me with you. Graham, please remember."  
He was denied, dazed, and she stood on tiptoe to take his head with both hands and closer until his forehead collided with Her, He needed to see her , she tried.  
"This is a dream"-He said at last.  
"Yes, this is my dream, and I don't want wake up".  
"Why not? We all need to wake up at some point."  
"I can't, because then I lose again, and I do not know if I can take it." He just nodded without almost move.  
"You love me" - She looked surprised.  
'Yes, yes, yes"- She smiled without realizing that tears were falling down his cheeks and had no interest in stop them. "I love you, and miss you."  
He did not know at what point approached her, but suddenly she was in his arms, her mouth so close that if it had fenced only inches could kiss him.  
"Then wake up, Emma, because if you love me, no matter if you are asleep or awake, I am with you."  
"No ..." She shook her head. " Is Not the same."  
"Yes it is, because you have to wake up, and maybe, if You're lucky, next time I who dream of you, I'll remember your face."  
"Promise?"  
"I swear" - without releasing her , kissed her, just clasping her lips and whispered a few words before separating.

"Wake up, Emma, we'll meet again." Even through her tears could see him smile, and she did the same, why not do it?  
"I love you, Graham." Then it happened.  
The earth shook and everything appeared to her eyes began to blur like a painting on which they had thrown a bucket of water. Graham saw become less and less visible, without leaving his smile. She could have sworn he had the same expression of sadness she must show it.  
"Emma, it's okay, baby" - a different voice enveloped her like a warm blanket and held her. "You miss  
him, I know, quiet."  
She blinked again and again until he realized she was back at the Mary margaret's Home, clinging to her chest, as she stroked her hair as a little girl.  
"You said his name in her sleep, and again, I didn't want to wake you, you looked so sad and happy at the same time, but I had to call you, I was worried," she said.

"Did I do well? Was it a nightmare?" Emma refused, running a hand over his face to wipe the remnants of tears.

"It was a dream, Mary Margaret, I'm fine," she assured him. "I needed it, I had to see him." She nodded as if she understood her and stepped aside to take off her coat.  
"Glad" sighed "You sure you're okay?  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"Okay, I think we could use some hot chocolate, what do you say?" She smiled at her and without waiting for an answer ran to the kitchen.  
Emma got up and went after her, watching her toil with cups and water to the fire. She was Looking the envelope black on white and she had left lying on the counter. She found it and took it in her fingers, But it was empty.  
"Mary Margaret, where did you get this?" She turned around just to see what was showing and slightly furrowed her brow.  
"Was it in that drawer?"-Shrugged at her nod. "I do not know, has always been there, I never use them, are very strong. Did not find the cinnamon? No matter, here is enough."  
She reached for her cup and sprinkled a little on the hot liquid.  
"Hot Chocolate with cinnamon, really, what more could you want?"  
Emma smiled sadly, taking the cup to her lips, unanswered.  
She could think of her a few things she could ask, but for now, only she had to settle for a promise in a dream.


End file.
